


Did You Fuck My Parents, Spiderman?

by Tyranno



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Embarrassed miles Morales, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, this is what you meant when yall said Peter is a father figure rite?? :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranno/pseuds/Tyranno
Summary: As it turns out, like it or not (and miles definitely did NOT like it) being bitten by a radioactive spider gave Peter Parker an effective kind of animal magnetism...





	Did You Fuck My Parents, Spiderman?

"Hang on," Miles said, patting his pockets. He paused, before redoubling his efforts, digging through his costume. "Where...?"

Peter huffed a sigh, turning back to look at him, "What've you lost?"

"Uh..." Miles checked his wrists, "I... might have lost your webshooter."

"Oh, Miles!" Peter frowned, "They don't just grow on trees, you know?"

"I'm sorry!" Miles rummaged through his pockets to make absolutely sure, "Can't we just get another set from Aunt May?"

"No, we can't," Peter said, "Those are my favourite ones. I can't use someone else's--I mean imagine if this universe's Peter's wrists are all funny and messed up?"

"Are they really that unique?" Miles frowned.

"It's like wearing someone else's underwear!" Peter scoffed, "Where did you last see them?"

"Well... Probably at my parent's apartment? Or the dorm?" Miles scratched the back of his head, "We should check the apartment first, it's a lot closer."

Peter nodded, "Lead the way."

 

*

 

Miles' parent's apartment building was one of the nicer ones in the area, the foyer bland but very clean, the hallways a spotless, faded green. Miles' shoes squeaked on the plastic tiles. His mother had always said the place reminded her of the hospital she had done her placement in.

Peter followed him into the elevator. Miles punched in the floor number.

"You didn't have to come, you know," Miles said.

"It's too crowded at Aunt May's," Peter said, "Besides, you've seen my parental figure, shouldn't I see yours?"

"Yeah, but now we've gotta think of a reason why you look just like a dead guy from the news," Miles said.

"I took a improvisation course is college," Peter said, "I'll be fine. Besides, they say there's around eight people in the world who look exactly like you."

"If you say so," Miles said.

The elevator chimed and the doors slid reluctantly open. Evening light filtered through the broad windows, battling the bright yellow artificial lighting.

Miles approached the apartment door, "My parents are kind of strict. I hope you have a good explaination as to why you're following me home?"

"I'm working on it," Peter said, following him out into the hallway.

Miles shot him a flat look.

"Trust me, I do my best work under pressure," Peter said, cracking his knuckles.

Miles gave him a long look before turning back to the door. "Do up your coat, you can see the spider symbol," Miles said as he knocked on the door.

The door opened a few moments later, Miles' dad, Jefferson, sliding back the chain when he saw his son. "Miles?" He asked, stepping into the hallway, "Is everything---?"

Jefferson stopped short, his entire attention focussed on Peter.

Miles glanced between the two men, "Oh, Dad this is..."

"Peter," Jefferson breathed.

Peter's eyes went wide, "Wh-- Jefferson? How--"

Striding forward, Jefferson engulfed him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around the man so tightly that air left him in a sharp sigh. Peter blinked for a moment before he returned the hug, tucking his chin into the crook of Jefferson's neck.

Miles watched the embrace with wide eyes. His father wasn't unaffectionate, but physical affection rarely extended outside of family. He hadn't even seen him hug any of his work partners.

Miles' mother, Rio, appeared in the doorway, "Sweetie, who is that?"

Jefferson released him. Peter took a step back.

"Peter?" Rio asked, expression flickering from welcome surprise to suspicion.

"Actually, I'm his twin," Peter said.

Jefferson took an awkward step back, "Oh... Sorry."

"That's fine," Peter grinned, "It happens more than you might think."

"Do you want to come in?" Rio asked, holding the door open for them. Her hair tumbled over her shoulder on tight black coils.

They all filtered in an Rio shut the door behind them, sliding the bolt back into place. The apartment was filled with the warm, heavy smell of Rio's cooking, spice biting at the back of Miles' throat.

"You're Peter's twin?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, my name's Ben Reilly," Peter said, without missing a step, "I lost touch with my brother about three years ago. We... had a falling out."

Jefferson's face softened in sympathy. Miles watched the warm look pass between the two men, his confusion still niggling at him. Did his parents know Peter Parker? How?

Rio padded to the stove, where a curry was bubbling gently. It was the colour of melted caramel, smothering the neatly cut meat and vegetables that bobbed around in the sauce.

"I'm here because," Peter started, and there was a short pause where Miles could see the cogs turning in his head, "because I wanted to commission your son to do a memorial."

"For Peter?" Jefferson asked.

"For Spiderman," Peter said.

Jefferson's expression lost a little of its previous warmth.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Ben?" Rio asked.

Peter frowned, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No, stay," Jefferson clapped a large, warm hand on Peter's back, "I never got a chance to talk to Peter's family until now."

"Did you know Peter Parker, dad?" Miles burst out, unable to hold it in any longer, "Like, before he died?"

There was a pause.

Rio gave the curry a final stir and turned the stove off, "Could you lay the table, Chulo?"

Miles moved to collect the cutlery from the draw, watching his parents and the alternate Spiderman suspiciously. His family were usually close and he knew a lot about their history, but this hadn't even been mentioned. He set down the knives and forks, eyeing Peter, who didn't seem half as bothered.

Rio brought the curry pot, along with the rice and set them down on the kitchen table. The smell was welcoming and sweet.

"I'm not going to forget about it," Miles said, and then winced at how petulant he sounded.

"We weren't hiding anything from you, Miles," Jefferson said, "It's just... A little complicated."

"Try me."

Rio cleared her throat, "Your father and I... Early in our relationship, Peter Parker was... nuesto amado."

Miles frowned, glancing between the adults.

Peter rolled his eyes, "It was a three way, Miles."

Miles almost jumped.

Jefferson's eyebrows furrowed, "That's a little blunt, but yes."

Miles' mouth hung open.

Through the silence, Rio served the rest of the meal and placed the heavily loaded plates around the table. Peter was the only one who began to eat right away.

"That makes it sound undignified," Rio said, "But it was a thing of love. It was a long time ago, Miles, when you were very very young."

"How did it end?" Peter asked, and there was a note in his voice that was almost raw.

Jefferson brushed a hand over the curve of his skull, "He reconnected with Mary-Jane, and leaving was the right decision."

Rio looked like she was going to add something, but began to eat instead.

Miles stared around the kitchen, still trying to wrap his head around the idea. "Did you know he was Spiderman?"

"No," Jefferson said, sharply.

"Well, it makes sense," Rio said, a little more lightly, "I mean, that's why he'd never join the force."

"If he thought being a vigilante was the right thing to do then the force wouldn't want him."

There was another silence. At some point, it had begun to rain, and little pellets shook the windows.

"This is really nice curry," Peter said, around a mouthful of rice. His plate was already half empty.

"Thank you, Ben," Rio said.

"You know, Peter never mentioned having a twin," Jefferson said.

"He wouldn't have," Peter said, "We didn't grow up together. When our parents died, we were raised by different members of the extended family and mine was in Europe."

"When did you reconnect?" Rio asked.

"In our twenties," Peter said, between bites, "We both loved the same girl for a while, actually. He won on that one."

If Miles hadn't still been reeling over the discovery of the ménage à trois between his parents and Spiderman, he might have been impressed. Peter Parker, through years of experience, had become an incredible liar.

"He was a good man," Peter sat, finishing the last bite of curry, "I wish I'd known him longer."

Rio's dark eyes grew sorrowful, "Yes, me too. To think, a man like that... Dying all alone..."

Miles stood suddenly.

"Is something wrong, baby?" Rio asked.

"I think I forgot something," Miles stalked into his room and shut the door. His bedroom was dark and familiar. He couldn't make out the words spoken in the kitchen outside but he could hear their tone---soft and concerned.

It only took a few minutes of searching before he uncovered the web-shooter, buried in the pocket of his backpack. He took a moment to shovel the papers back inside before leaving his room.

"--and he was sweet too," Rio said, "but so unlucky. I have never even heard of a person with so much bad luck."

"I know," Peter said, "He made a lot of mistakes, though. A lot of bad choices. That or he must have been some sort of mass murderer in a previous life. Bad karma through the roof."

"Not Peter," Jefferson said, "He didn't deserve any of it."

Peter blinked at him, expression unreadable.

Miles cleared his throat.

Mercifully, Peter took the hint, coming right back to reality. "Thank you so much for the meal, Mr and Mrs Morales! Your hospitality has been wonderful."

"Don't worry about it. It was great to talk to you," Rio said.

"And feel free to come again," Jefferson added, "Its been fun."

Peter stood up and looked expectantly at Miles.

"Oh, I'll show you the way out," Miles said, jumping to open the door for him.

"Thank you, young man," Peter said, following him into the hallway. His parents were still saying their goodby as Miles shut the door on them.

He waited until they were halfway down the hallway before turning on him.

"That was so weird! Did you know about that?" Miles hissed.

"About what?" Peter asked, languidly, "Come on, Miles. It's a very modern sort of relationship; don't be so uptight."

"I think anyone would be weirded out hearing about their parent's sex lives," Miles said.

"I guess that's a bullet I dodged," Peter sighed, "Plus I don't think it was all about sex. It sounded like they loved him."

Miles gritted his teeth, shoulders hunched, before he relaxed, letting all the tension leave his body. He headed towards the stairs---the exercise would help him think. For once, Peter did not complain.

"It did," Miles admitted, quietly, "It did sound like they loved him."

They started down the stairs. It was rickety and their footsteps echoed hollowly around them. Yellow light flickered over them.

"It must have been really nice," Peter said, "Man, my alternate self had all the luck."

"You didn't have that?" Miles asked, "But MJ was the same."

Peter sighed. "I knew the two of them, but not like that. Not romantically. I guess I always miss the mark on these things."

They walked on in silence. Rain pattered somewhere far above them, dripping onto metal stairs.

"It's a shame they broke it off," Peter stretched, "You could have had two father figures! I didn't get any."

"You're not a father figure," Miles frowned.

"What am I then?"

Miles rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the tension, "To me? Brother, I guess."

"Brother..." Peter considered that, "Well, I can take brother. I didn't have one of those, I'm not a twin. Well I mean--do clones count?"

"Uh," Miles' eyebrows furrowed, "No, I don't think so."

Peter nodded, scratching a scabbed over wound on his stubbly chin.

"It doesn't bother you, either?" Miles asked.

"The relationship?"

Miles nodded.

"No, not really. It's not me, and besides," Peter ran a hand down the cold metal railing, "In a life like this you should take any love and kindness that's offered, in whatever form it comes in."

There was a moment of silence filled only with distant rain and the echo of their descending steps.

"That's good advice," Miles said.

"You should take it," Peter said, "It's really the only good advice I can give."

**Author's Note:**

> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> X  
> I ended up having negative feelings about this fic halfway through, but I am glad I finished it
> 
> Idea from someone on Tumblr.... I'll link it if I find it again
> 
> Hope u enjoyd


End file.
